Hina Yumihara
is the main heroine of the Buddy Complex anime. She is a highly skilled Ensign-ranked Valiancer pilot. Upon entry into the series, she was introduced as Aoba Watase's classmate who was revealed to have come from the future and enrolled in the same high school as Aoba, to protect him from a threat from the future. However, in the year 2088, Hina appeared as Hina Ryazan, a Valiancer pilot serving the Zogilia Republic. Background In the year 2014, she was supposedly a student from abroad, who had recently returned to Japan and enrolled into the same high school Aoba enrolled in. However, in 2088, she is the disciple of an important man in the Zogilia military, Lieutenant Commander Viktor Ryazan, who is also her foster, adoptive father. She enrolled in Military Preparatory Academy at age of ten, after graduation she served at Lipetsk Base. She was then affiliated with Alfried Gallant's Valiancer unit, serving as one of the main combatants. Personality In 2014, Hina is shy, especially when Aoba is around, and it is hinted multiple times that she has feelings for him. She also acts very stiff and formal towards Aoba. However, she shows a lot of determination to protect him from an old acquaintance of hers; she came back in time to save Aoba from the that very person. In 2088, she initially does not know Aoba and just saw him as an enemy of Zogilia. She was very vehement and aggressive against the Free Pact Alliance, the latter being the main enemy of Zogilia. She very patriotic, and is very nice to the other pilots in her unit, and seems to have very friendly relationships with them. She is extremely annoyed because Aoba's actions landed her in detainment in the Zogilia prison because Special Officer Margaret had suspicions about her loyalty. She is grateful to her Captain Alfried Gallant for letting her out. She voices her anger to Aoba later, as because of him she is still suspected of acts. She is frustrated when he escapes. Yet, she is moved by his efforts to save her. She later calms down, and appears to have given up her grudge to kill him, and even seems to develop feelings for him. She also entered a serious depression after her father died and revealed her he had found her with no memories in a ruined battlefield and adopted her. She also realized she might be the Hina Aoba knew, which did not help her as she still didn't recall any memories of it and the combination of all the stress built together confused her. While in the Zogilian Coupling training, she was shown to have an abnormally high Coupling rating, but she refused to be a Coupling pilot. This caused Doctor Hahn to give her an injection that seemed to act as mind control, as her personality changed drastically. She became plain and became obsessed with killing Aoba to avenge her father. This is contrast to her original thoughts after finding out Viktor Ryazan was not actually her father. When she was freed from her brainwashing, she accepted Aoba as her buddy, which resulted in all her memories returning. She also gained memories as what would happen if she were to get trapped into the timeloop in order to save Aoba. After Coupling with Aoba, she seems to develop more feelings for him and, was even willing to go through another time loop to save him from Bizon Gerafil killing him in the past. However this is changed when Bizon's Valiancer is destroyed, and she does not have to do so to save Aoba, which causes the timeline to change, as she stayed in the current timeline. Appearance Hina is a young girl with long, waist-length black hair and purple eyes and seems to have a average height. She is most seen wearing the Zogilian female uniform, or in her pilot suit, which is black and red. Also, she was seen in Aoba's high school's female uniform, which is blue and white in color, in contrast to her pilot suit. In some magazines promoting Buddy Complex and the smartphone game: Buddy Complex: Coupling in Battlefield, she was seen in a wedding dress. Her pilot suit in the Free Pact Alliance was a pink pilot suit. Abilities She is an elite pilot in both time periods. She pilots the Fortuna Valiancer, and its later successor, the Karura; a Coupling Valiancer. Her skills are recognized by Alfried Gallant, a elite pilot with his own crew. She is extremely compatible with the Coupling System, her waveform like Aoba is 100%, and was chosen to be a coupler by Doctor Hahn who went as far as drugging and brainwashing her to force her to become a coupler. Coupling with Aoba caused a release of energy similar to a Code T2 Rise, just because they were close to each other. When the Gorgon Nector beam hit this energy, it created a time tunnel that started the series. Plot In episode 1, she is Aoba's classmate and goes by the name of Hina Yumihara. She saves him from the assassin from the future. Eventually she enters the time vortex with Aoba in order to send him to the future. She seems to understand that she is about to trigger a lot of events and change the fate of the world by doing so. She tells Aoba that "Dio is wating for him". In episode 3, she attacked the Cygnus and cornered Bradyon, as they wanted to capture him. However the arrival of Luxon stopped her. Aoba was able to damage her unit, enough for Aoba to realize she was Hina and try to reach her. But she did not recognize him and nearly shot him down. She was jailed due to this, Margaret was suspicious of her and had her imprisoned. She was freed by Alfried Gallant. She later appeared in the battle for Chitose base, she immediately set off to fight Luxon, as he was the source of her problems, which she told Aoba outright. She told him she was suspected because of him and was even more irritated by the fact he just defended himself and did not fight back. She was about to take him down when Bradyon fought her off. She tried to follow them but they easily ran away to help the Cygnus escape. She was frustrated after the battle. In episode 6, she remained frustrated because of Aoba's doing. She was called by Lasha who shows her a deer with its fawn. It lightened her up. She even laughed when Tarjim and Bizon actually wanted to go get a riffle so they could shot the animals down to eat, while it was not the reason Lasha had brought them here, and he protested against it. In episode 7, she was so obsessed with taking Aoba down that she disobeyed orders to retreat because of the storm the Cygnus was deliberately entering in. It caused both of them to plummet through the clouds at the end of the episode. In episode 8, her Valiancer fell into the sea, and her cockpit was filling with water. Aoba then saved her by taking her out of the cockpit. She was surprised but it did not stop her from attacking him and tying up his hands, as he was an enemy at the time. She entered Luxon's cockpit but realized it was out of power, so she retrieved the survival bag. Aoba and Hina took cover inside a cave where she held him at gunpoint, while Aoba told her she had already saved his life once. She told him she was not the Hina he knew and that she would hand him to the interrogation services so she can no longer be cleared of all suspicions. She listened to his story about coming from the past, though it was not clear if she believed him or pitied him because he was stranded somewhere without any way to go home. However, the cave entrance was then blocked by a mud slide. She untied Aoba so he could help but she collapsed due to the lack of oxygen. After some desperate hitting on the mudslide by Aoba, the cave flooded, and she nearly drowned but Aoba saved her. Aoba also let her send out a distress signal to her Valiancer team after Dio found his location. Aoba let her go and gave her the pink cat hairpin he had retrieved. Her Valiancer team arrived after the Alliance recovered Luxon. In episode 9, she lied to Bizon, telling him she found the Luxon and called them through it but had to flee and hide because she was unarmed and that it had left before they came to find her. She also hid the hairpin from him. She was sulking over the whole episode. At the end she was surprised when the reinforcement the Vajra received turned out to be her father, Viktor Ryazan. In episode 10, she ended up learning and is in the plan to steal the Alliance's Valiancer/s and that she was also in it with Bizon who had suggested wanting to go. She also showed a flash back of her life growing up, and showed that she and Bizon really did known each other during their childhood. Near the end it shows her, Bizon, and her father Viktor Ryazan where they start the operation in stealing the Alliance's Valiancers. In episode 11, it is revealed Hina was adopted by Viktor when she was young, rescued from a battlefield. When he was fatally wounded while trying to infiltrate the Alliance building to steal Bradyon and Luxon, he told her about her past. Hina only remembered her name when he had found her. It would appear she was the only survivor in the battlefield, yet she might of appeared in the same clothes as when she had disappeared of Aoba's sight in the first episode. She was left wandering into the hallways and she was found by Aoba. They talked a while before Bizon arrived, looking for her. He wanted to shoot Aoba right away but Hina step between them to protect Aoba. Bizon eventually grabbed her and took her aside. The arrival of Dio saved Aoba and Bizon took Hina so they could steal Bradyon and Luxon. They completed this mission, stealing Luxon and Bradyon successfully. In episode 12, she attended to her father's funeral and talked with Bizon, who was very worried. She told him about Aoba's story about time travelling and the fact Viktor Ryazan was not her real father, and that she was a war orphan with no memories. She noted Aoba knew her while she had no memories of him. Later Wilhelm Hahn told her she was extremely compatible with the Coupling system and gave her an injection. Afterwards, she seemed lifeless but performed well at the tests and was reassigned with Bizon. She showed no emotional reaction even when Bizon hugged her before going to the battlefield. In episode 13, she was still in her brainwashed state, fighting the alliance until Aoba came. He went as far as decoupling, talking to her and opening his cockpit so she would see him and remember him. She did, but experienced a forced decoupling which caused her to faint. Aoba transported her, she revealed, upon awakening, she had actually refused to be a coupler, causing Elvira to tell Hahn would use any means to attain his goals. Bizon took her back and tried to couple with her which was painful to her as she rejected the coupling, but Hahn's Coupling Valiancers did not required consent from the couplers and she was about to be forced into coupling. Aoba proposed to couple and she accepted. Their coupling and the simple fact the Valiancers came close to each other created a green shield, which appeared to have the same properties as the Code T2 Rise because it stopped the Gorgon's second shot but it also created the time tunnel. Because Bizon's Valiancer was swept into the time tunnel, Hina knew she had to go after him to save Aoba. In the previous timeline, Dio had stopped Aoba from following her. But in the current timeline, Dio helped Aoba stop her and destroyed Bizon's Valiancer so he may never become an issue for Aoba in the past. They all exited the time tunnel and went back to the Cygnus. She listened to Dio and Aoba's bickering and agreed with Aoba's words about the fact no one knew how the future would be. It was later revealed in the original timeline, she and Aoba had met during college and married; she and Aoba worked on the first Coupling project for the Alliance. This is also why Hina and Aoba seem to possess such amazing Coupling compatibility. In the first experiment, she went inside the Coupling cockpit, and was sent to the future into the Luxon cockpit, and went through everything Aoba went through; during a fight with Bizon (on the Free Pact Alliance's side), she went through a time tunnel and ended up in the past. There she attended the high school Aoba had attended. Bizon arrived shortly after in his Nebiros. Attacking the school, Hina saved him from debris with her Luxon. After entering the time tunnel (this time with the Luxon and Nebiros instead of the Karura and Nergal), she was sent into the time loop. However, at some point she was returned to the Coupling cockpit in the original timeline, where Aoba was waiting. In the current timeline, she and Aoba returned to their respective time periods, as the energy emitted by the destruction the Zogilia satellite had opened a time tunnel. It is presumed she returned to the Coupling cockpit in her own time period. Time Loop Hina is part of a time loophole, as she saved Aoba in 2014, and then sent him in 2088 before disappearing. She reappeared about 10 years prior to Aoba's arrival in the future, with the school uniform she had in 2014, and she was de-aged and had no memories other than her name; Hina. In 2088, she seemed to understand what was going to happen but willingly accepted to repeat the time loop to save Aoba from Bizon. This time loop was broken after Aoba stopped her; this in turn caused the time loop to break, and Hina was returned to the Coupling cockpit in the original timeline. Relationships 'Aoba Watase '- In 2014, Hina seems to love him, at least she is very flustered by his presence. She actually searched for him in order to protect him from the assassin she knew would come to kill him. She also understood where Aoba would appear in the future and that she would not be with him. She encouraged him and told him "Dio is waiting for you". In 2088, she does not know him and hates him because he is an enemy of Zogillia. Her hatred grows because his actions made her suspected of treason by Margaret. She is annoyed when he would not fight back, claiming Aoba was mocking her. His actions also appear to confuse her. She is really surprised when he saves her several times in episode 8. She warms up to him in this episode. She also tells him she is not the one he is looking for, though it does not stop him from being friendly toward her. She appears to be moved by his efforts to save her and eventually gives up her grudge against him. She gave up all her hatred toward him. Later in episode 11 after finding out she was adopted by Viktor, she was able to sit down and talk to Aoba in the middle of a battle. She realized she might be the Hina he knew since she lost her memories. She even took to his defense when Bizon wanted to shoot him. She is less willing to attack him and does not seem to consider him as a threat anymore. She believes him about his story about time travelling. Upon remembering him and her lost memories she was still ready to live another loop if it meant she could save him from Bizon. She told him he had always trusted her so she trusted him. Alfried Gallant's Valiancer unit 'Alfried Gallant - '''He is the unit leader and appears benevolent as he had her out of her imprisonment. He is not suspicious of her. He praises her for her combat skills. '''Bizon Gerafil '- He acts like a big brother towards her. He was very worried about her. He is angry because she is still under suspicion by Margaret. While they are childhood friends, she lied to him about how she had managed to send out a distress signal in episode 8, probably because it would have caused more trouble for her and she might have been considered even more as a traitor. While he seems to love her, she has no romantic feelings for him. 'Lasha Hakkarainen '- He called her when he saw a deer and its fawn, hoping to lighten her up, which succeeded. Others 'Viktor Ryazan '- Her Father in 2088. She appeared to be close to him. He was her adoptive father, and he found her in a ruined battlefield and this revelation made her wonder who she was. She is devastated when he chooses to stay behind after receiving a serious gunshot wound. 'Dio Junyou Weinberg '- the pilot of the red Coupling Valiancer, the Bradyon, he was an enemy for her and she was charged to capture him at first sight. They never really met face to face but they were enemies. When her view about Aoba changed she just changed her view about who was the enemy. Dio helps saving her and does not mind her presence. Official Artwork HinaArt.jpg|Hina on Buddy Complex's third Blu-ray volume cover. BC-SnC_Hina-Wearing-Wedding-Dress.jpg|Hina in a wedding dress (from Buddy Complex: Coupling in Battlefield) File:512aes.jpg|Hina in a wedding dress from the Japanese fashion magazine Zexy. Special_Omurice.png|Hina with "Death to Zogilia's enemies" special, by comic artist Hiroyuki Nahara Hina icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Trivia *In the past (2014), Hina's name was shown to be writen with the Kanji letter 雛, however after the time travel (2088), Hina's name was written ヒナ; the Katakana way. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ensign